Realize
by TrumpofSpades
Summary: Tsuna is tired of Yamamoto and Gokudera's bickering so he tries to solve the problem but can he really solve it with Hibari watching them?


A/N: Lol, I fail at writing but I hope you enjoy the story. X]

_Why,_ he thought, _why is this happening?! _ In the midst of his conflicting emotions and thoughts, he swore he heard Hibari growl. _Is he angry_, Sadawa Tsunayoshi or more commonly known as Tsuna thought,_ what did we do today?! _ Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Hibari with wary eyes, due to the fact that one of Hibari's hands was wrapped around our cute, petite Tsuna's waist and the other one, that was in front of Tsuna's chest, was holding one of his tonfas that was covered with spikes… sharp spikes. Tsuna was panicking and biting his head off internally as he reminisced about the reason why he was up on the rooftop with his sadistic cloud guardian, ever-loyal yes man-Whoops I mean right handed man, and his overly-cheerful rain guardian.

-- (A week ago) AN: Lol, sorry but I had to include a time skip ;P

Our favorite tuna fish and future Vongola Decimo just sighed as his two best friends and guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were fighting; well more like Gokudera was yelling and cursing as Yamamoto was just nodding and laughing. The two would always be like this and Tsuna was beginning to suspect something- because everything a girl would come up and talk to Yamamoto or invite Yamamoto somewhere, Gokudera exploded…literally. After asking Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi about their opinions on why the two were like this, they said that Gokudera and Yamamoto were in love; which made Tsuna think that also, so he was going to test it out. And hopefully get Gokudera to stop yelling and using very…very colorful language that would damage your eyes if you saw it. But Tsuna also had another thing to worry about and deal with; Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna could have sworn Hibari was following them around and watching them. The problem was that he didn't know which one of them held Hibari's affection; why he knew Hibari had feelings for one of them? It's because he could have sworn he had Hibari mumble something sounding a lot like "Why does he crowd around with such herbivores? Why doesn't he come to me instead", while he was walking past them. But the fact still remained that Hibari had feelings for one of them, which made Tsuna pray to the gods that Hibari didn't feel anything for Gokudera or Yamamoto; because then there would be a solid wall named Hibari Kyoya that separated them.

--

The first attempt tried to get Gokudera to realize his feelings; so Tsuna literally clung to Yamamoto's arm until Gokudera snapped and said, "Jyuudiame! Why are you hanging around this baseball idiot? You're too good for him!" Tsuna could have sworn he felt a murderous aura directed towards him and his friends; oh god…Hibari was jealous and angry. But at least he managed to get a few things out of that; Hibari was a person that would get jealous very easily, Gokudera-kun could yell louder then he actually thought was possible and that Yamamoto-kun was stronger than most people would think, after all he dragged Tsuna around for most of the day; though they were saved from an enraged and jealous Hibari by Reborn who thought that it was a good idea to pop out of the ground (and his disguise as a grass shard) and tell them about a new training program that they'll start.

--

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked when they got home. Tsuna sighed and replied, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun…" "If you're worried about them, then I'll fix their problem", Reborn offered, which caused Tsuna to stare and gape at him like he was crazy. "It's not nice to stare", Reborn said while he kicked Tsuna directly on the cheek. As Tsuna rubbed his swollen cheek he asked in complete disbelief at Reborn, "You're…going to help them? Without me asking you to?" Reborn nodded and gave him a look that said he actually wanted to help. Tsuna could only gape like a fish again and shake his head, believing that if he did, he would wake up from a sick nightmare. Reborn just smirked at the state his charge was in_. Oh how it'll fun to mess with the two teens_, Reborn thought sadistically while having plenty of ideas on what to do to the teens were skyrocketing in his mind.

--

The day after his discussion with Reborn, he didn't see Gokudera and Yamamoto for two days. "What happened to you two?" Tsuna asked his two guardians when he saw them outside his house when it was time for school and in their current state; their clothing was disheveled, their hair was a mess, and their bodies were dirty. "It was a new game the kid created", Yamamoto replied cheerfully. Tsuna 'sweat dropped' at Yamamoto's answer. _So_ _this was Reborn's fault,_ Tsuna thought. "Reborn-san locked us up in some room for two days, I'm sorry Jyuudiame! I wasn't with you for two days! I'm not worthy to be your right-handed man! I'm lower then dirt! Kill me!" Gokudera yelled while bowing down. Tsuna laughed nervously and said, "It's alright Gokudera-kun… and please don't kill yourself." "No it isn't alright Jyuudiame! I need to repent my sins!" Gokudera replied, yelling even louder. "But if you kill yourself, who would help Tsuna? Hibari? Mukuro?" Yamamoto said, finally joining into the conversation. Gokudera just glared at him for interrupting his and Tsuna's conversation and for pointing out an error in his ideas of…repenting. Tsuna just sighed and tugged on his friends shirts, and said "We should go to school now; Hibari-san might punish us for being late." They both nodded, Gokudera nodding more reluctantly then Yamamoto. Tsuna just sighed and began making another plan for; attempt number 2 of matchmaking and a talk with Reborn.

--

"Reborn!" A high pitched voiced yelled, Reborn just sighed and looked at the doorway. "Yes Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn responded to Tsuna's call. "What were you thinking? Locking Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun in the same room for two days?!" "But you wanted their problem fixed", Reborn said while pouting. "I didn't want you to lock them up!" "But what's done is done Dame-Tsuna", Reborn said as he went and lie back down on his hammock and fell asleep. Tsuna just sighed and began to start doing his homework and began making preparations for his new plan, which involved Haru.


End file.
